


I finally found you my missing puzzle piece, now I’m complete.

by Evaney_Desterek



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Ratings: G, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaney_Desterek/pseuds/Evaney_Desterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles ha un maledettissimo raffreddore, e di quel licantropo bisbetico di nome Derek Hale...!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I finally found you my missing puzzle piece, now I’m complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo è una strofa di "Teenage Dream" - Katy Perry

**I know you get me so I let my walls come down. Before you met me I was alright but things were kinda heavy: you brought me to life.  
 _I finally found you my missing puzzle piece, now I’m complete._**

  


Stiles aveva il raffreddore. Un meledettissimo e fastidiosissimo raffreddore, di quelli forti che ti chiudevano il naso e la gola e ti impedivano di respirare bene e quindi di dormire, perciò era normale che si addormentasse ovunque a scuola, no? Era normale che la sua testa somigliasse ad una palla da bowling sbavosa che rotolava ovunque lasciandosi una scia da lumaca dietro.  
\- Stiles! Perchè diavolo non te ne vai in infermeria? - lo rimproverò Scott, dopo che l'amico gli aveva letteramente inzuppato una manica della felpa.  
\- Non gi benso demmedo! - rispose subito l'altro, tirando su la testa - Boglio bedire gon de all'ingondro! - e magari, pensò con stizza, prendere a calci in culo quell'idiota di Derek perchè tutto quello era colpa sua e della sua stupida testa vuota!  
Tre giorni prima, infatti, Stiles era nel pieno della salute e pronto a giocare la sua seconda partita come titolare, invece cosa succede? Succede che Derek chiama lui e Scott per farsi aiutare a catturare Boyd in versione lupo mannaro per il bosco, e ovviamente Stiles finisce nell'unica pozzanghera esistente nella riserva di Beacon Hills. Come se non bastasse deve correre perchè Boyd lo sta inseguendo e il vento è freddo e gli asciuga tutta l'acqua addosso, congelandolo. Non si sa per quale miracolo non abbia preso una bella febbre da cavallo, ma alla fine il raffreddore è di gran lunga peggio.  
\- D'accordo - si rassegnò in fretta Scott, visto che al tavolo della mensa si stava avvicinando Allison.  
Stiles, lasciato solo a combattere contro le palpebre pesanti, pensava a qualche modo per vendicarsi di Derek.

°°°

L'incontro fu a casa di Derek, nella vecchia tenuta distrutta dal fuoco, degli Hale. Il resto del branco era già lì, attorno al proprio Alpha, quando Scott, Allison, Jackson e uno stra-imbottitissimo Stiles entrarono nel salone.  
\- Cavoli Stiles! Non sapevo che dovevi partire per l'Antartide! - scherzò Erika, osservandolo mentre si toglieva il giubbotto. Sembrava un adorabile Uomo delle Nevi raffreddato mentre grugniva qualcosa che nessuno capì.  
\- Se è per questo puzza di medicinali. - commentò disgustato Jackson, allontanandosi dal gruppo e andando a sedersi accanto ad Isaac.  
\- Beh, scusade dando! - ribattè acido il ragazzo, andando a stravaccarsi sul divano, la testa posata allo schienale, gli occhi arrossati e liquidi. Derek lo stava osservando, più taciturno del solito, ma a parte quello lo ignorò completamente, come se fosse parte integrale del mobile.  
Stiles aveva provato a pensare a qualcosa di abbastanza valido per ottenere la sua vendetta, ma nulla di tutto ciò che aveva immagianto, era in alcun modo plausubile. Avvelenarlo con la strozzalupo? Se ne sarebbe accorto; cercare di fargli del male fisicamente era fuori discussione, a meno che non voleva ritrovarsi spiaccicato contro un muro o peggio, aperto in due. Quindi l'unica cosa che poteva fare, a parte starnutire come una vecchietta con crisi d'asma, era ricambiare le occhiate torve dell'Alpha, mettendoci tutta l'irritazione e la stizza che provava.  
Quando la riunione finì non era convinto di aver fatto un buon lavoro. Magari con la fortuna che si ritrovava e con la sua faccia rossa, i continui starnuti e gli occhi liquidi doveva essere riuscito sommariamente a sembrare una versione un po' arrabbiata di Heidi, e Cristosanto!, quella bambina faceva molto più paura di lui!  
\- Allora siamo d'accordo? - chiese conferma Scott, prima di uscire dalla casa. L'Alpha annuì, lanciando occhiatine a Stiles, che intanto si stava infilando il  giubbotto imbottito e di un orribile color kaki.  
\- Okay, ehi Stiles! Ci vediamo domani a scuola, okay? - urlò poi, rivolto all'amico, il quale  si voltò solo per regalargli un piccolo cenno del capo.  
\- Aspetta, non lo accompagni? - s'intromise Erika, passando lo sguardo dal moro a Stiles.  
\- No, devo tornare a casa con Allison, suo padre..ecco, ha delle cose da dirmi, insomma. - borbottò imbarazzato, lanciando un piccolo sorrisetto alla fidanzata che intanto era già quasi fuori dalla porta d'ingresso.  
\- Non credo che Stiles riuscirà ad arrivare sano e salvo a casa - continuò Erika, lanciandogli un'occhiata carica di pietà. Stiles sbuffò e starnutì.  
\- Dod ho bisogno dell'addompagnadore! - aveva sbottato, irritato, mentre si calcava un orribile cappello di lana in testa. Derek che aveva seguito tutto lo scambio di battute, alzò un sopracciglio, scettico.  
\- Certo, come no. - ribattè sarcastico - Lo accompagno io. - aggiunse poi, lasciando tutti a bocca aperta. Afferrò Stiles per quello stupido giubotto e lo tirò verso la porta, ignorando bellamente le sue proteste.  
\- Ehi! - aveva esclamato Stiles, quando erano ormai presso la Jeep - che diabolo! Un bo di gendilezza! Sono balado io! - e come a voler sottolineare il concetto, si lasciò andare ad un altro coro di starnuti.  
\- Me ne sono accorto, idiota. Dammi le chiavi. - gli ordinò perentorio Derek, tendendo il palmo aperto verso di lui.  
\- Do! Non g'è bisogno ghe mi aggombagni! - protestò ancora, stringendole nel pugno. Il moro fece un passo in avanti, un piccolo ringhio nella gola e un attimo dopo stringeva tra le mani le chiavi della jeep.  
\- Sdubido lubo! - aveva esclamato, al massimo dell'irritazione, il ragazzo, prima di portarsi dal lato del passeggero. Derek, dal canto suo, salì in auto con un piccolo sorrisetto di trionfo sulle labbra.

°°°  
\- Ogay siabo arribati, adesso buoi andare. - dissee Stiles, appena arrivarono nel parcheggio di casa Stilinski. Suo padre sarebbe fuori tutta la notte, ultimamente, dopo i casini avuti con Kanima e nonno Argent, aveva davvero parecchio da fare e a Stiles non dispiaceva restare da solo, almeno così suo padre non avrebbe avuto un'ulteriore preoccupazione.  
\- Scendi. - gli ordinò soltanto Derek, scendendo dal veicolo subito dopo; Stiles rimase dov'era a fissarlo, la bocca leggermente socchiusa, perplesso.  
\- Di ho deddo che bosso cavarmela da solo! - aveva esclamato mentre Derek si avvicinava pericolosamente al lato del passeggero - sul serio! Sdo bene! Non g'è bisogno ghe di breoccubi! - continuava nel panico, cercando di convincerlo, mentre quello si avvicinava alla portiera, un'espressione poco rassicurante sul viso.  
\- Stiles, o scendi da quesa stupida jeep, o giuro che...- iniziò a minacciarlo, ma Stiles sbuffa e l'interruppe.  
-..o mi abri la gola in due? Non so guando di gonvenga adesso! - ribattè, ma dopo l'ennesimo ringhio di Derek si arrese e finalmente scese dall'auto.  
Certo, Stiles si era sempre chiesto come Derek dovesse apparire in una casa normale e non in una ormai distrutta o in una vecchia metro abbandonata, ma ehi, mai avrebbe immaginato di ritrovarselo seduto al tavolo della cucina, a disagio come un gatto in mezzo ad un gruppo feroce di cani. Per un certo verso era divertente vederlo lì, seduto con l'espressione rigida e corrucciata che si guardava attorno come se non avesse mai visto una cucina normale o come si aspettasse di veder tutto bruciare, da un momento all'altro. Okay, forse questo non era affatto divertente.  
\- Vuoi gualgosa da bere? - e sul serio, non sapeva perchè si sentisse così nervoso o perchè diavolo il suo stupido cuore perdesse un battito quando Derek puntava i suoi occhi chiari su di lui.  
\- No. - mormorò soltanto, stringendo gli occhi mentre piegava di lato il capo: probabilmente, pensò Stiles, stava cercando di capire perchè il suo cuore stesse battendo troppo veloce. Grandioso.  
\- Ogay. - e tornò a concentrare l'attenzione sulla tisana che si stava preparando, per alleviare almeno in parte il dolore alla gola. Il silenzio regnava sovrano e Stiles sentiva su di sè gli occhi di Derek. Tanto per non farlo sentire ancora più nervoso.  
\- Stiles? - lo chiamò lui, così all'improvviso da farlo sobbalzare. Maledicendo mentalmente il suo sembrare una ragazzina nervosa davanti al ragazzo che le piaceva - non che questo volesse significare che Derek gli piacesse, sia chiaro! - si voltò a fissarlo, e, come se il licantropo avesse intuito qualcosa e si stesse divertendo a sue spese, era troppo vicino. Troppo, sul serio. Derek aveva una concezione di "spazio personale" molto limitata.  
\- Sai hai una gongezione di sbazio bersonale simile ad un bersonaggio di un delefilm ghe seguivo...- commentò ridacchiando, cercando di ignorare il tremore della sua voce, come se fosse stato un bambino che cercava di passare per invisibile. Cercando di nascondere il battito del cuore.  
\- Sta zitto. - ribattè solo Derek, e ormai lui era così abituato a sentirselo dire che tacque immediatamente. Solo una piccola parte di sè avrebbe voluto dire a Derek di andare a quel paese e di smetterla di dargli ordini, ma era solo un'eco debole che subito svanì quando il moro poggiò delicatamente una mano sulla sua fronte.  
\- Ghe gos- ? - sussurrò sorpreso Stiles mentre sentiva un po' del dolore alla gola svanire, così come il mal di testa che lo aveva accompagnato tutto il giorno. Era qualcosa di strano, surreale ma..piacevole. Stiles si sentiva meglio, mentre piano il calore della mano si Derek si diffondeva un po' ovunque.  
Durò pochi attimi, poi Derek ritrasse la mano e si allontanò, quel tanto che bastava ad uscire dal suo spazio personale.  
\- Hai la febbre. - borbottò, forse anche un po' imbarazzato, mentre lo guardava come se volesse sfidarlo a dirgli qualcosa. E che cosa avrebbe mai dovuto dirgli?  
\- Oh..ogay. - disse solo, tornando a concentrarsi sulla tisana alle sue spalle, che ormai a quel punto doveva essere bella che pronta. Stiles ci stava pensando da quel pomeriggio, anche se aveva cercato di sopprimere quell'idea perchè, beh perchè troppo non-da-Derek. Insomma tutti quegli sguardi, l'insistenza nell'accompagnarlo, adesso quello...non era che Derek si sentisse in colpa per quello che era successo tre giorni fa? In colpa per averlo quasi fatto uccidere da Boyd, e per il raffreddore? Avrebbe voluto chiederglielo, ma aveva come la sensazione che Derek poi lo avrebbe ucciso.  
\- Grazie. - mormorò, mentre versava la tisana; poi si girò verso Derek, scoprendo, con disappunto - sul serio, era disappunto quello?! -  che era ritornato di nuovo al tavolo.  
\- Già. - grugnì, mentre osservava qualcosa sul tavolino accanto alla televisione. Stiles seguì il suo sguardo e incontrò il viso sorridente di sua madre. La foto ritraeva un piccolo Stiles di sette anni, cappello rosso da baseball in testa, suo padre, molto più giovane e felice, e sua madre. A quel tempo era già ammalata, e il suo viso era pallido e segnato da occhiaie. Solo il suo sorriso era sempre lo stesso.  
\- Avevo la fissa ber il baseball. - commentò con un filo di voce tirando su col naso. Era raffreddato, no?  
\- Ti somiglia. - mormorò Derek, ignorandolo - avete gli stessi occhi. - e poi si voltò a fissarlo con una strana espressione in volto, e Stiles sentì il fiato che evaporava dai polmoni, mentre la mano cominciava a tremargli così tanto da far cadere alcune gocce di tisana. Non era il principio di un attacco di panico, no, era solo che quello sguardo così triste, smarrito, addolorato, così sofferente, di quel lupo sempre così scontroso, fece spezzare qualcosa dentro di lui. Evidentemente l'Alpha non doveva aver nessuna foto dei suoi genitori, nessuna foto di lui con sua madre o cose del genere. Solo ricordi e cenere.  
\- Già, me lo digono sbesso, gosa che mi fa sendire dando Harry Podder.- tentò di scherzare, di alleggerire un po' la tensione che si era creata tra di loro. Non era bello per entrambi parlare del passato perchè faceva male, perchè era qualcosa che avevano perso e non potevano più riavere. Perchè i ricordi facevano male, vetri rotti conficcati nella pelle, bruciature sul cuore.  
\- Ti trema la mano. - osservò Derek, cambiando per l'ennesima volta argomento. Certo che gli tremava la mano, grazie tante! Non poteva mica fissarlo con quello sguardo da cucciolo smarrito e poi pretendere che lui non ne risentisse.  
\- Già, ho freddo, gredo che dovrei meddermi a leddo. - detto questo, depositò la tazza - ancora piena - sul mobile della cucina e fece segno all'altro di seguirlo di sopra.  
La camera era in ordine - per quanto potesse esserlo la camera di un adolescente - e il letto era sfatto.  
\- Non ho avudo dembo sdamad- etchiù! - tentò di giustificarsi, prima che un nuovo starnuto lo costringesse a battere in ritirata verso il bagno. Al ritorno Derek era comodamente seduto sulla sedia accanto alla scrivania.  
\- Aaaah - si lamentò Stiles - mi sendo a bezzi! E sono sdufo di barlare gome un deficende! - si buttò sul letto, infossando la testa nel cuscino, godendo del fresco che permeava la fodera.  
\- Mi dispiace. - parole sussurrate così piano che il ragazzo non era convinto di aver sentito bene.  
\- Gosa? - e riemerse dal suo nascondiglio, fissando Derek ad occhi sbarrati. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato di sentire quelle parole sulla bocca di quell'Alpha scontroso. Soprattutto, non si sarebbe mai aspettato di aver avuto ragione sul motivo di tutte quelle premure.  
\- Ho.detto. - scandì il lupo, agitandosi sulla sedia, a disagio - che.mi.dispiace.-  
\- Ber gosa? Ber essere sembre un lubo andibadigo? Ber darmi gosdandemende ordini? Ber draddarmi sembre male? -  
\- No, idiota. Mi dispiace che tu stia male per una mia mancanza. Boyd era sotto la mia responsabilità, non doveva sfuggirmi. Non dovevo coinvolgere te o Scott, ma non ho avuto scelta. - e sembrava così mortificato, così arrabbiato con se stesso, che Stiles sentiva il bisogno di rassicurarlo, di dirgli che per una volta non era colpa sua, che andava bene anche così.  
\- Non imborda. - sussurrò, sedendosi sul bordo del letto, per essere più vicino - va bene anghe gosì. E' un bo' di raffreddore, basserà. Bosso sobravvivere.- e gli fece un sorriso sicuro, incoraggiante, cercando di trasmettergli calma, cercando di far rilassare le spalle tese, l'espressione corrucciata, le mani chiuse a pugno così forte da fargli sbiancare le nocche.  
\- Non è questo! Non..è colpa mia! io sono l'Alpha, dovrei essere in grado di tenere a bada uno dei miei beta!- ringhiò il moro, frustrato.  
\- Dereg! - lo richiamò lui, esasperato - smeddila di dire gavolade ber una volda! Sei un Albha da bogo! Gome hanno bisogno di imbarare i duoi Beda, anghe du hai bisogno di imbarare a fare l'Albha! - il tutto accompagnato da una nuova scarica di starnuti. Derel sbuffò, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
\- D'accordo, adesso dormi, io vado. - ma non era il solito tono perentorio con cui si divertiva, a detta di Stiles, a dargli ordini: era un tono più gentile, qualcosa che somigliava ad un consiglio.  
\- Bai? Non hai nemmeno la magghina - commentò, e fu solo quando Derek alzò un sopracciglio sarcastico, che si rese conto di aver detto una cavolata. Ovviamente sapeva che Derek non ne aveva bisogno, ma voleva solo un pretesto per non dirgli apertamente di restare. A ben vedere anche il moro esitava nell'andarsene, perchè, era in piedi, si, e aveva indossato la giacca, ma non si era spostato di un millimentro dalla sedia.  
\- Sai vero che non ho bisogno di usare una macchina per allontanarmi? - disse, sogghignando.  
\- Certo che lo so! Potresti rimanere...- tentò Stiles.  
\- Forse  hai la febbre alta e stai delirando.- ribattè l'altro, stringendo gli occhi per osservarlo meglio, e magari trovare segni evidenti di delirio.  
\- Derek. - sbuffò il ragazzo, esasperato.  
\- Stiles.- rimbeccò il moro, serio.  
\- D'aggordo, va bure! Ma se ber colba dua non sobravvivrò alla nodde, mi abrai sulla coscienza! - okay, quello era giocare sporco, ma in quale altro modo avrebbe mai potuto convincere Derek a rimanere?  
\- Non avevi detto di poter sopravvivere? - rispose prontalmente l'altro.  
\- Non ne sono tanto sicuro, adesso. - e potè vedere come il lupo stesse lottando con se stesso, tra la voglia di arrendersi e quella di rifiutare in tronco quella strana ed infantile richiesta.  
\- Beh, ber aiudardi gon Boyd...- ricominciò, sicuro di avere ormai l'Alpha in pugno, soprattutto quando gli rivolse un'occhiata stizzita, e strinse la bocca in una linea pallida e sottile, mentre si toglieva - di nuovo - la  giacca, adagiandola sulla sedia. Forse alla fine, Stiles aveva anche ottenuto la sua piccola vendetta.  
\- Bravo. - starnutì, e Derek gli lanciò un'occhiataccia - adesso, se non hai baura di brenderdi un raffreddore, buoi anghe benire guì...- e battè una mano sul copriletto, proprio accanto a lui. Certo, sapeva che Derek aveva il fattore di guarigione - un po' come Deadpool, uno dei suoi eroi preferiti della Marvel ( okay era un po' contraddittorio perchè Dc e Marvel erano sul serio gli opposti, ma ehi, non era l'unico fan ad amare i giocatori di due squadre diverse, no?) - e tutte quelle cose mannare, ma come diceva il detto? Lupo avvisato...  
\- Stiles, sta zitto e dormi. - ordinò Derek, ritornato al suo consueto tono perentorio, con l'espressione di chi, mentre si avvicinava al letto, stava pensando: abbiamo fatto trenta, facciamo anche trentuno. Quando si fu steso accanto a lui, Stiles si crogiolò nel calore emanato dal suo corpo. Ne sentiva la presenza accanto, solida e concreta. Perfetta, così come il suo profilo, i muscoli tesi delle braccia poste dietro la testa, il viso marcato, il collo muscoloso, così come il resto...  
\- Che c'è? - sbottò Derek, essendosi accorto del battito accellerato del suo cuore. Cazzo.  
\- Nulla, stabo bensando ghe sei bello. - sputò fuori, senza nemmeno pensarci. Derek gli lanciò un'occhiatina strana prima di sbuffare quella che avrebbe potuto benissimo essere una risata. Stiles sorrise nel buio.  
\- Dovresti pro-  -  
\- Se mi digi di nuobo ghe debo dormire...- minacciò il ragazzo, voltandosi a fissarlo, imbronciato. Derek sbuffò, ancora.  
\- Dormi, Stiles. -  
\- Non ho sonno! - protestò come un bambino capriccioso. Si stava impedendo in tutti i modi di dormire, perchè sapeva che, appena chiuso gli occhi, Derek sarebbe andato via. Passarono parecchio tempo in silenzio - infranto dai sempre più sporadici starnuti di Stiles - crogiolandosi nella rispettiva presenza, poi Stiles chiuse gli occhi, e si addormentò come un bambino.

°°°

Quando Stiles il mattimo dopo si svegliò, notò subito, con gran piacere, che il raffreddore era totalmente sparito, così come il mal di gola o il mal di testa. Derek ovviamente non c'era, ma se l'era aspettato, dopotutto si stava parlando del tenebroso Derek Hale e non di Edward Cullen, e di certo lui non era Bella!

°°°

Quello che mai Stiles avrebbe saputo era che Derek, appena aveva capito che si era addormentato, aveva passato tutta la notte a tenergli una mano sulla fronte, con gentilezza per non svegliarlo, portandogli via un po' del fastidio che provava a causa del naso chiuso e del mal di gola, e se n'era andato pochi minuti prima che il ragazzo riaprisse gli occhi. Se Stiles, preso com'era dal non fare tardi a scuola, avesse avuto la premura di rifare il letto, avrebbe notato che il lato del letto che aveva occupato Derek era ancora caldo.  
Quello che Derek non sapeva era che aveva fatto per Stiles molto più di quello che si immaginava, però sapeva che Stiles, chiedendogli di rimanere, aveva fatto per lui molto  più di quello che si aspettava realmente, e non era nemmeno la prima volta. In un modo o nell'altro quel ragazzino sapeva sempre quello che gli stava passando per la testa, come quando aveva osservato la foto della famiglia Stilinski. Evidentemente aveva capito che lui di foto non ne conservava nemmeno una. Evidentemente aveva capito, dal pomeriggio, quanto si sentisse in colpa. Assolutamente Derek non aveva mai incontrato nessuno che riuscisse a capirlo in quel modo. Assolutamente qualcosa in lui si era risanato, mentre osservava, nascosto tra gli alberi, uno Stiles perfettamente guarito salire nella sua traballante Jeep.

**Note autrice:**  
Eeee.....Stiles ha il raffreddore! Non lo invidio pe rniente, anche perchè quando viene a me è una tragedia Q_Q  
Spero che capirete quello che Stiles dice, ad un certo punto non ci capivo nulla nemmeno io X°D  
 

  



End file.
